The start
by Danisnotonfirefanpage
Summary: Dan howell and (Y/N)'s life. SEX IS INVOLVED!
1. Chapter 1

The Start  
Setting: You and Dan were in burmuda on holiday. And today you were going to the beach  
Note: this story doesn't have tons of dialog and theres smut  
You wake up take a big stretch and look at the man sleeping next to you; he was so perfect dark curly hair covering his forehead, mouth open slightly (you can hear him snoring a bit). You decide to go back to sleep. you turn your back and start to doze off when you feel a pair of familiar arms wrap around your waist. "Morning" dan says sleepily, you turn to face him. "Hi" you smile as you kiss him on the nose he pulls you close and kisses you deeply.  
You break away just to screw with him you jump out of bed and giggle as you run to the bathroom. You hear him groan and say "COME ON (Y/N)". This made you laugh even more as you start the shower when the door opens "care if I join?" He says with a smirk. You don't answer and you don't need too, he already knows the answer. You strip off all you clothes and jump in letting the warm water flow over your body. you clothes you eyes and soak in the sound of the water hitting your skin. You feel dan wrap his arms around your waist and pull you close to his body. You turn and face him and wrap your arms around his neck and kiss his lips. you put your hands in hair and pull him even closer. this wasn't a sweet kiss this was hot and full of lust. He moves his hands from your waist and places them on you butt you wrap your legs around his torso. you can feel him getting hard on you thigh.  
you pull away only long enough to tell him to move to the bed. you make you way over to the bed. he lays you down and kisses your neck and down your stomach. he comes back up to kiss you your tongues fight for dominance. you flip over so you are on top straddling his waist. you knew he liked it when you take control like this. you leaned down and kiss him hard, you bite his lip ever so slightly and he moans into your mouth. you position him at your entrance and slider down, you've never tried riding him like this before so its new to both of you. you place your hands on his chest to steady yourself. he moves to a different angle that is so perfect that you unintentionally scratch his chest but it only seem to make him even more aroused. then he flips over so that he is on top and keeps going at the same angle as before you can help but scratch down his bare back. you both fished at the same time and lay there in a heap on the bed panting in your after glow.  
** ONE HOUR LATER **  
you both are getting read to go to lunch. you are brushing your hair and dan is getting dressed. you think about earlier and smile you loved him so much how did you ever find him. your about to step out of the hotel when you stop, you go wide eyed and stare at dan. "whats wrong?" he asked "dan…. we forgot a condom"


	2. Chapter 2

He stares at you wide eyed and you can't tell what he's thinking. And all of a sudden he smiles, you're confused. "I did want to start a family with you someday (Y/N), I guess it might be sooner than later. But there's no way to tell right now right?". You didn't know what to think you felt so many emotions at once. Happiness, sadness, and excitement. You guys were only 22 you felt like you were stealing his life, taking his youth away from him. Now he might have to worry about a baby. He couldn't have the fun that someone I'm their 20s should. Another thought came into your head, THE FANS! Oh god what are they going to do they didn't even know about you guys yet they thought you guys were just friends.

You shake the thoughts out of your head. "Right there's no way to tell until 6 weeks I think. Lets just enjoy our vacation I just won't drink" you said calmly even tho you were crying inside. Dan pulled you into a strong hug and spoke softly "I will always love you no matter what happens". Now you were crying on the out side too, how can this happen? (Well you know HOW it happened, more like WHY did it happen). Dan guides you to the bed and sits you both Dan so you are facing each other he takes both your hands in his and looks you in the eyes and says "what's wrong?". You sniffle and try to regain some composer " I feel like I'm stealing your life, like you won't have a life because you might have to raise a child". He thinks for a moment then stands up walks over to his suitcase and pulls a box out " I was going to do this on our last night here, but I think nows a better time."

He gets down on one knee and those famous words come out of his mouth. "(Y/N) will you marry me"? You stare at him blankly for a moment then a smile stretches across your face and you practically scream "THANKS NOT EVEN A QUESTION OF CORSE ILL MARRY YOU!" He gets of and slides the right onto your finger. You jump into his arms wrap you legs around his torso and kiss him " I'll love you till the day I die" you say

You walk hand in hand to the beach you the beach (you decided to skip lunch). You place the blanket down on the white sand and sit down. You look at the clear water and hear the sound of waves crashing and children playing. You smell the salty air and sunscreen. "Dan" you say "can we make a sand castle"? He laughs but nods his head, you both kneel in the sand and try to sculpt the sand but it's not working dan says he's going to go get some water to help it stick as he walks away. You here him come back but he doesn't pour the water in the sand instead he picks you up and starts walking to the ocean. "Put me down!" You giggle "NEVERRR!" He laughs. You squirm in his arms trying to get out of his arms but there's no point he's stronger than you. "Hold your!" He says as he throws you into the water. **SLAP** you hit the water it's warm but refreshing, you stand facing your laughing fiancé (you liked that). Just then a big wave breaks right on top of you and you wipe out. Water hits you like a punch it the face going up your nose and it your eyes. You can breath and there seems to be no end to this wave, soon you are starting to black out. "Is this how it ends? Drowning in the ocean right after I got engaged?" You think to yourself.

You wake up on the beach with Dan and a life guard staring at you. You cough and sit up oh god what happened you were so scared. "thank god your ok" Dan sighs hugging you close. "What happend?" you cry into his chest "you almost drowned when's huge wave hit you" he says obviously very upset. "Can we go back to the room?" You sob, you just wanted to go and stay with him in bed. He nods and packs up your stuff. The walk back the hotel was short and silent. But not an awkward silence you just didn't feel like talking. When you get back to the room you get under the covers and he does the same. You bury your head in this chest and he holds your waist. "(Y/N)?" He's says "yes?" You mumble into his chest " do you want a baby?" He asked. You think for a moment " I don't know I guess we'll find out in 6 weeks" you lean up and kiss him

Hey guys what did u think? Should I keep going?


	3. Chapter 3

It's bin 6 weeks since that faithful day in Bermuda. you were throwing up and had nausea all the time. You kept it a secret from dan though because you wanted it to be a surprise. Ever since you got back dan has bin so excited and you were surprised he hasn't told Phil yet. The only down side is that Dan won't get intimate with you he felt it was weird. You are going to work on that.

You wake up and yawn feeling around for Dan, but his side of the bed is cold and empty. Then you smell something burning, "fuck" you thought, dans trying to cook again. You jump up and run to the kitchen "OW OW FUCK FUCK FUCK" you hear dan whisper loudly. "Dan what are you doing?" You laugh "I was trying to make you eggs" he says like a little kid who just got caught doing something wrong. You walk over and take the pan from him you scrap off the burnt egg into the garbage and turn off the stove. "He tried" you thought. You turn to your fiancé "lets just go out" you say and he nods. You walk past him and rustle his hair as you walk to the bathroom. You open the cabinet and take out a pregnancy test. Maybe you can surprise him at breakfast you think. You take the test and place it on the counter ,you'll check when your done with your shower. 10 minuets later you pick up the test "+" you jump and hold in a scream. "Dan is going to be so happy!" You think, you dance around and giggle a bit. You get dress and resist telling him while you were on the computer with him.

You are walking hand in hand to your favorite restaurant to get breakfast. You have the urge to just blurt out to him that you're pregnant right in the middle of london but you won't. "(Y/N)" Dan asks "are you ok?" You nod and smile at him "I'm fine"0. You arrive at the restaurant and order your food, you can't take it anymore you hand him the box with the test in it. He opens it and his eyes are wide and his mouth is wide open. For a moment you think he's upset until he looks up at you and smiles "(Y/N) THIS IS THE BEST NEWS EVER!" He says loud enough to get some stares he stands up and hugs you tightly. The rest of breakfast was filled with talk about names and the gender.

As you walk back to his flat he can't stop smiling and laughing. You were really happy that you told him. As he unlocked the door to the flat you saw that Phil was just waking up, he was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee on his laptop in his own little world. "PHIL GUESS WHAT" Dan yelled "what" phil replied obviously annoyed at the loud noises "(Y/N) and I are going to be parents!" Dan yells with pride. "OH MY GOD! I'm so happy for you!" Phil yells as he hugs you. He pulls back and leans down to your stomach and says "hi baby I'm your uncle Phil!". You couldn't believe it he is just as happy as Dan was; this was great but there was only one problem.. His fans, what were they going to think. Nothing good was going to happen, you already got horrible messages on Facebook and Tumblr. You'll wait till later to ask dan about that right now was a happy moment. Phil asks a bunch of questions like "was this planned" and "did you tell anyone else about it yet" And both answers were no. Phil asked the question before you could "what about the fans?", dans smile disappears from his face and he thinks for a moment obviously not knowing how to answer the question. Finally he speaks "I guess we'll make a video telling them, I guess we should get to work now". You am Phil nod In agreement and you were nervous. Dan pulled you into his room and hugged you " I know you're scared of the fans ,they can be really mean sometimes, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He whispers. And just like that you weren't scared anymore you smiled and gave him a kiss on the nose. "Let's go make a video then!" You giggle walking into the lounge.

Dan turns on the camera and says "hello Internet, this video is unplanned and you are probably very confused but I needed to tell you something". He's scared but he keeps calm and then he calls you over. Your heart beats fast and loud, you take a seat next to him and he grabs your hand. " guys... This is (Y/N), you probably know her as my friend but I haven't bin completely honest with you" he pauses and looks at you " (Y/N) is my fiancé and we just found out we are going to be parents. Guys I really hope that you don't hate me but I under stand up you do, please don't send her hate I know that when you get to know her you'll love her as much as I do" he smiles at you. You needed to say something " guys this wasn't planned, but what happens happens and I hope that you can look into your hearts and not hate us for this I mean imagine how cute he or she will be?" You laugh. It's time for Dan to close out the video " okay guys don't worry I'll still make videos, bye" and with that he turns off the camera and turns to you " what do you think is going to happen?" He asks scared. You think for a moment you want to say something lighten the mood "we'll be trending on twitter" you laugh. You both talked as he edited the video after a few hours he finished and turned to you. "Don't be worried both bass going to happen" he smiles. You already knew this "Just upload and let's go to bed I guess we'll find out what happens in the morning".

You spread the next hour talking about names and if you guys should buy a new house or wait till it's born, And things like that. You fall asleep without a worry in the world


	4. Chapter 4

You wake up before Dan, but you don't want to wake him up yet you wanted to check your messages for any grab your computer and lightly place it on your lap. You open tumblr first and see what you expected. The crazy nuts fan "what the fuck bitch you stole dan from us". Then the Phan enthusiasts "he's just using you as a cover so no one knows about him and Phil". and something you didn't expect "OMG I am so happy for you guys he or she will be so cute!". You were completely dumb founded, you shook dan awake to show him "Dan, look at this message!". He rubbed his eyes and focused on the screen to read the message "wow, did u check twitter yet?" He asks, "I will now" you say as you type in the URL and looked at the trending topics "yep there it is #danisababydaddy, haha that's good" you laugh clicking the hashtag. There was mostly mean things but some good things.

"Ok time to get up" Dan groaned in annoyance just then you had an idea. "Nope" you said as you closed the lap top and climbed onto his lap straddling his waist. "I don't want to get up" you say with a smirk "I wanna stay right here in this bed". You raise your eyebrows at him and he smirks at you. You lean down and kiss him, a deep passionate kiss that you never want to end. It was full of love and lust. He places his hands firmly on your hips, holding you in place. You missed this so much. You missed him, the way you felt together, and the way you just fit together. Your hands were on his chest to hold yourself up. You couldn't help but grind on his lap, but he didn't seem to mind at all. You grab at the bottom of his shirt pulling it over his head only breaking the kiss for a second. He flips you over so he's hovering over you as he pulls your night shirt (which was just one of his bigger t-shirts) over your head leaving you in just your underwear. His hand went to your chest kneading in small circles. You raise your feet and pull on his pants ,"being creative" you think, he pulls them the rest of the way. "Phil will be home soon" you think to yourself "why do I even care?". As he pushes in you claw his back which you know he liked. He always knew which spot to hit that drove you crazy. The rest was bliss, you both climaxed at the same time. Now you lay on his chest.

"I missed this" you said to him "i know I'm sorry I was acting crazy before" he signed. You think for a moment before you remember something important "Dan, I have my first sonogram tomorrow!" You practically yell. His eyes light up and he smiles wide "i can't wait" he says kissing your nose. Just then there's a knock on the door "guys... There are people here to see you" phill says through the door. You both look at each other confused "we'll be out in 5 minuets" Dan says. You walk out of his room and there are both your parents stand there and they do NOT look happy.


	5. Chapter 5

The two are frozen in place, you completely and utterly scared out of your mind. Dan speaks before you could "mom, dad, mr and mrs (Y/L/N) what are you doing here?" He asks. Voice strain a bit trying to sound calm. His father motions to the couches, "Take a seat we need to talk" you all sit in the lounge facing each other. "We saw your video and we sent it to (Y/N)'s parents" dans father says, with anger in his voice. You were frozen in place, "am I dreaming!?" You think. Then you hear your mother speak in a calm but strained voice "is it true? Are you guys going to be parents?" All you can do it nod. You were for the first time embarrassed and you just wanted cry "NO be strong" that little voice in your head says. "How? WHEN? WHY?" You mother says almost crying, dans mother looked like she was going to sob. You grab dans hand for support "when we were on holiday; we didn't plan it, it just happened. And we are happy and there is nothing that will change that" you say trying to not choke on the lump in your throat. "Why didn't you guys tell us?" His mother says with obvious hurt in her voice. You turn to face dan and give him a questioning look, you didn't know what to say. Neither of you answered, and they just stared at you. A good minuet has past when you hear "I think we should leave" it was dans mother and with that they all get up and walk out the door.

You look down towards your stomach "how can such a small person cause such a big problem?" you think. "(Y/N)?" Dan says breaking your thought "don't listen to them, and besides we need to get ready". You look up at him confused "oh right the sonogram" you say. You jump from the couch and to the bath room you brush your teeth and comb through your hair. You run quickly to your room and get dressed, "I'm done! What's my time?" You say out of breath. "5 minuets. A new record" Dan smiles and you both walk out the door. Nothing could be more exciting then this moment right now. As you walk into the doctors office the smell of disinfected hits you like a brick wall. You go to the receptionist and sign in. "5 minuets, she's just finishing up another patient" she says happily, you nod and take a seat. "I'm so excited!" You squeal quietly, "I know I can't wait to see it" Dan smiles at you.

After for a few more minuets the voice of the receptionist rings out again "(Y/N) the doctor will see you now". You get up and walk into a white room, Dan close by your side.

"Hi I'm , and you're (Y/N)?". You nod "yes and this is Dan". She checks her clip boards nd stares at it for a while. "Ok well take a seat up on the table". You did as you were told, the doctor turned on this weird looking machine and a thing that looked like a bar of soap. Then she squeezes this cold gel onto your abdomen, it tickles and causes you to smile. She uses the bar to smooth it around and then something flashes onto the screen for a split second. Then she moves back and there on the screen is small peanut looking thing. "And there is your baby." She says with a smile, you turn to dan "oh my god there's a person inside me!" You exclaim with excitement. "Hold on a second" the doctor says and your head turns to the screen and you start to worry. "We'll then, it looks like twins, see the second "peanut", " she says. Your mouth drops and turn to dan and he's completely frozen.


	6. Chapter 6

The start part 6

He's just completely frozen in place mouth wide open. "Dan?" You say, "is okay, don't be worried". After a few seconds he snaps out of his daze and a smile stretches across his face and he starts to you laugh. "Twins? This is amazing!" He says still smiling. Then all you can do is smile and kiss him, maybe this was a good thing you think you yourself. " ok I'm going to print out some pictures for you so you can show everyone" the doctor cuts in as she hands you the pictures. You stand and walk the the bathroom to clean your stomach. The gel was easy to get off but the feeling of it was still there and it felt gross. Went you walk into the room again dan and the doctor are talking about what you need to do. Then she hands him a box ,of what looks like pills, and a couple of papers. He looks really intrigued of it all and it made you really excited. "Ok (Y/N) your next appointment is at 18 weeks okay?" She says happily. You nod as you both walk out of the doctors office.

When your out the door dan picks you up and kisses you and spins you around like a movie. You start to laugh "what was that for?" You giggle after he sets you back down. "Just because I love you guys, all three of you." He says and your heart drops and you start to cry. "What is this? Why am I crying? I'm happy!" You think to yourself. Dan notices and stare at you with a concerned look, "what's wrong what did I say?" He says nervously. "Everything right, these are happy tears, pregnant women hormones I guess." You admit. He nods wiping the tears from your cheeks "come on we need to show Phil!" He says. The rest of the walk was pretty silent you guessed that you were both thinking.

"What will their names be? We are going to have to move. What will the fans think? WHAT WILL OUR PARENTS THINK?!". You pushed all these thoughts out of your head and tried to look brave. Dan opens the door and you see Phil sitting on the bean bag chair playing Skyrim. You both walk up behind him and you drop the pictures on his lap. He pauses the game to picks them up and after studying them for a while he says, "ok I'm lost what am I looking at?". You sigh and kneel beside him "that little peanut is the baby." He looks again "but there are two" he says still confused. After a couple more seconds he jumps up from the bean bag mouth open and eyes wide "you!" He says pointing at Dan "and you!" Yelling pointing at you "two babies!" He yells finally. Dan laughs and nods "yes Phil; twins." He says and Phil hugs you both. You take the picture from him and grab your phone "Dan take a picture" you say as you lift your shirt and place the picture on your stomach. He snaps a picture and hand you back the phone. "I'm putting this on twitter and tumblr" you laugh "everyone will freak!"

You tag the picture with "#TWINS!". Only a few minutes later there are already a bunch of messages on tumblr. Mostly hate like "attention whore" and "your taking dan away from us". There was also some nice things like "so happy for you both!" And "can't wait to see them". It felt good to see love in a sea of hate, it gave you hope in humanity. It didn't matter what of people thought, you were happy and so was dan nothing else really mattered to you. The rest of the day was filled with answering text messages ,of friends asking questions, and hanging out with Dan and Phil. You guys even made a vlog telling everyone. And yes you were trending on twitter. Before long it was midnight and you were exhausted. You strip off you clothes and put on your pjs. You stood in front of the mirror looking at your stomach "I'm gonna to be huge" you think to yourself. Just for comparison you put a pillow under your shirt "holy shit" you say softly. "woah, I didn't think this happened that quickly" you hear dan laugh behind you. A sigh escapes your mouth and you turn to him "are you still going to love me when I'm this big, I'm going to be a whale" you admit. He gives you a questioning look "Im going to love you for as long as we live, and your going to be the most beautiful whale ever" he jokes. You smile and laugh mockingly at him.

You crawl into bed and he soon follows you. Facing each other he grabs your hands interlocking your fingers. He smiles and kisses your lips. This kiss was sweet and filled with love and you never wanted it to end. After a few more seconds he breaks away and places his ands on your stomach. "Hi guys, it's daddy" he says "I can't wait to see you both, and I love you both so much, ever though I've never met you". This was so cute dan was going to be an amazing father, you could already tell. He wraps both arms around you and brings you close to his body leaning his forehead on yours "I love you" he says "I love you too" you reply. That was the last thing you remember before you fell asleep


	7. Chapter 7

The start part 7

** a few weeks later**

Back round info:You were 18 weeks today and you had your other sonogram. You could just barley tell that there were babies in there.

You wake up and stretch out your muscles. The feeling of intense nausea suddenly over whelmed your stomach. You stood up quickly ,probably waking dan, and sprint into the bathroom emptying the contents of you stomach into the toilet. Before you could heave your stomach from your body again dans beside you holding your hair and rubbing you back soothingly. It hurt so bad you couldn't help but cry has throwing up turned to dry heaving. When you've efficiently threw up your lungs you fall into him, burying your head in his shirt just crying. He help you close and rested his head on yours "it's okay, you're okay. Everything's just fine" he says trying his best to make you feel better. "How can two little people cause so much pain" you sob, " I don't know. But it will all be worth it when we see them right?" He asks hoping to get a good answer. All that you can do is nod yes, you stand up and walk to the sink and brush you teeth. After you look up in the mirror. There are dark blueish green circles under your eyes and large bags. You groan and slide down to the floor placing your hands on your lower abdomen , "I look horrible and it's all your guys' fault" you half heartedly say to the little people inside of you. Dan sits in front of and moves your hand from your tummy and places his in their place. "You guys have caused mommy alot of trouble haven't you" he laughs. Just then you feel a small movement inside, "Dan, I think I just felt them move!" You exclaim with excitement. He looks at you really confused "why couldn't I feel it?!" He says upset. You didn't know "it was so small, I don't think it would be noticeable till later" you admit, it was very noticeable that Dan was upset so you decided to try something "talk again maybe they'll move more". He nods and thinks for a couple of seconds then talks. "Hey guys can you move for daddy, I love you" he says softly. There's more movement a little harder this time and his face lights up and a wide smile stretches across his face "I felt it, oh my god I did!" He almost yells. You hysterically laugh, and hug him tight "I love you, and I really happy we are starting a family together". " I know this is the happiest I've ever bin I love you" he says into your hair.

He picks you up and carries you to your room. He places you on the bed and sits across from you so your knees are touching and just looks at you for a second. "I think we should talk about the future" he says seriously and you nod in agreement. "I think we need to get our house or flat, just for more room" he says. You nod and reach for your laptop. "I'm way ahead of you". You open a page and show him a place you were looking at "it's two bedrooms, so I thought they could share and yah, what do you think?" You ask. He looks at the screen for a couple of minuets "it's perfect! When can we move in?" He exclaims. You laugh "two months, but there's a problem, we need to tell Phil." You say sadly and the smile disappears from his face. He nods and walks out of the room. "What the hell?" You think and stand up and walk to the door. You hear Dan talking to Phil so you stay inside and just crack the door open a little. "Dan it's fine I can pay for the flat by myself, I knew this was going to happen and ill help you pack" Phil says. You were surprised that he was so cool with this, but it was a good thing. Dan gets up and hugs Phil and starts to walk back, you run to the bed and jump onto the bed thinking that he maybe didn't see you. Dan walks in stunts sits next to you. "You already heard i saw you" he laughs "I'm so relieved that Phil it so cool with this" you reply. All Dan does is nods, you're confused and get worried "Dan, are you okay?". "Uh yeah just a little worried" he says his voice hitching a little at the end "what if I'm a bad father? What if I do everything wrong and they end up hating me?" He says hastily. You sigh and place your hands on his shoulders, "Dan there's NOTHING to worry about. Everything is going to be okay" You plead. And he leans in and kisses you telling you he loved to multiple times against your lips And how amazing you are. Your hands find their way to his hair and his to your sides.

you move your tongue across his bottom lip and he open his mouth. Every time they touched you swore it was pure electricity. Your tongues move with each other so well. He moved his hands to your chest and rubbed in small circles. You moaned against his mouth which only mad him go a little harder. He pushed you so were laying on your back and he was hovering over you, he moved his hand to the bottom of your shirt and pulled it over your head. Then moved to your back and with one movement unhooked your bra and threw it to the side and replaced his hands onto your chest. You rip off his shirt and both your pants. when had done so much for you, it was his turn to feel good for change. You flip over so you are on top and trail kisses down his stomach down to his boxers. You grabbed the waist band with your teeth and pulled, once they were off you return your attention to his waiting member. "No teasing today just give him what he needs" you think to yourself. You place a kiss on the top before place his length into your mouth. You feel him tense up under your touch and hear him release a low moan. This encourages you to go faster, he curses under breath and says your names over and over and he gets closer to his release. He's really close now so you go harder. You feel him tense up a lot and hear him release a loud moan before he finally releases. You come up from his waist and lay your head on his chest and fall asleep.

**did you guys like the blow job haha don't forget to review or i won't post another chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

you wake up, there ais light shining through the window and you hear dan and phil talking and moving things in the lounge. "no pivot, NO THE OTHER WAY!" you hear dan say in a stressed goes on for a couple a minuets until you feel sorry enough and go see if they need help. when you walk out of your room you see and and phil taking apart the wardrobe that you keep in the room. "do you guys need any help?" you laugh at their lame attempt to lift the heavy box. " no thanks you cant anyway, the doctor told me you cant do any heavy lifting" dan huffs. you think for a moment **oh yeah i cant**. You shake the thoughts from your head "Dan we have to get ready for my doctors appointment today. Finish up" you say as you walk over and kiss him on the cheek. **i can just barely see you guys** you think to your self ,holding your small belly, as you're in the shower **and today I get to see if you are boys or girls or one of each**. The minuets pass and you are ready to go waiting for dan "dan we are going to be late" **he's alway's late**. He walks out of your room "I'm done lets go" he smiles as he kisses your lips. The walk to the doctors is short but you guys talk about a lot. Like how we can move into our new flat soon and how dan is sure they are both girls.

"Hi (y/n) lets get started" the doctor says as you hop onto the table. Again she takes out the cold gel and the "bar of soap" type looking thing. "Okay I think we are going to be able to see the sex today and their heart beats" the doctor says as if she's done this hundred times before. Some thing flashes on the screen and she quickly moves back and two little profiles pop onto the screen. Then the doctor flips a switch on the machine and a very fast thumping sound came out "that's their heart beats, you only hear one because they are in sync". You were astonished and turn to dan, he look as if he was about to cry, eyes red and glassy. "Dan are you okay?" You asked softly. "Yeah this is just so amazing," he sniffled. The doctor broke the moment "well there's other news so hold on" she stated, and after staring at the screen she spoke again "looks like one girl and one boy, Congratulations". Your face lit up and a huge smile stretched across it, you reach over and hug dan and begin to cry he must have bin crying to because you felt your should starting to get wet. "I love you so much" he said "i love you too you're my everything" you responded. You suddenly remember the doctor was in the room; you pulled away and turned back to her, she handed you the pictures told you when your next visit was and to leave when ever you were ready then walked out of the room.

**im really sorry this was short. But I'm slipping ahead to 8 months I really have nothing to write about.**


	9. Chapter 9

8 months.

You and dan have bin living in your new flat for about a month now. Almost everything has bin settled and you've even began to decorate the nursery no painting of course (you weren't aloud to). There were two white cribs one with purple bedding, and one with yellow bedding. Since you found out about the genders you were buying so many clothes for them. The fans have learned to cope ,for the most part. Phil was sad to see you both go but knew it was best. The ending went something like this.

"I'm going to miss you guys" Phil said has he pulled you both in for a hug, too bad your stomach was in the way. "We're going to miss you too Phil and don't be a stranger come over when ever u want" you said into his shoulder.

Yes saying goodbye was really hard but you enjoyed the new flat.

You wake up and today you were 35 weeks. Your back was aching from the weight of the twins. Cuddling with Dan was almost impossible, your stomach was always in the way. You've even bumped into things just because you forgot how far it actually came out. It was miserable walking hurt every part of you and your lower back always hurt. On the bright side, Dan was a huge help; he rubbed your back and feet and comforted you when you cried from pain. You stand up and waddle to the kitchen, you were also ALWAYS hungry, and get some orange juice and eggs. You crack the eggs into the pan and hear the sizzle "I want to eat them noooow" you wined in your head. After 5 minutes you were sitting on the couch in a crisscross position and after fixing your stomach you ate. When Dan came in you were watching tv "morning (Y/N) how ya feeling" he asked in a hoarse voice. A sigh escaped your lips as if this was going to take awhile " to put it simply, EVERYTHING hurts can you come rub my feet" you whined.

He groaned walked over and sat on the floor in front of you. He took your foot in his hand a talked as he rubbed

"You know I just woke up. And i seem you've already eaten" he said making fun of you

"Shut up I'm eating for three! I'd chase you if I could" you half heartedly yell. "Now rub"

"You know we haven't talked about names yet." Dan said

You think for a moment " I like Delilah  
And griffin".

He looks like he's making the biggest decision. Finally he looks up "me too, they're unique"

After 20 minuets you started to feel The babies moving around a lot. They were kicking every organ and your spine which hurt. You could even see them moving, even dan noticed.

"What the hell is going on?!" He asked scared

"I don't know I guess their waking up but they're hurting me" you sighed.  
"Lets try something"

You tap your stomach and they kick the same spot. You do this a few times before they both put there onto your spinal cord "OW, FUCK!" You yell. This was to much you burst out in tears holding your stomach. Dans already next to you rubbing your back soothing you. He picks you up and takes you too your bed "do you wanna go to the hospital?" He ask very worried. All you could do was nod through the tears. Dans already in the kitchen on the phone, you can here him "hello I need an ambulance for my fiancé she had horrible pains and she's pregnant **** okay thank you" he spoke frantically into the phone. That was the last thing you remembered before you passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**There is a lot of thought so enjoy! **

**thought=****

**dream=^^**

** why are there fairies on the ceiling? Wait are those lights?** there's dan staring at you "(Y/N)! Can you hear me?!" He yes. You giggle and touch his face. **oops he's gone now. Where did he go?**. There he is again, coming in and out of view. You can't focus on him but you know it's him. Then he's gone again but this time he doesn't come back till you're in this weird room. It's white and it smells weird. To the sides of you there are bars and you are hooked up to these weird tubes. **am I dead or in the hospital** you turn your head to your stomach **holy fuck they're okay** you think while feeling your still full abdomen. There's dan sleeping in a chair next to you.

"Dan?" You ask poking his nose. He jumps up confused before settling his eyes on your face.

"Oh my god! Your okay!" He says relived and happy he reaches over and pulls you into a hug as best he can.

"What happened?" You ask curiously dan pulls back

"Hold on ill get the doctor I don't know how to explain it" he says walking out of the room. A few moments later he walks in with the doctor who you've never seen before.

"Hi (Y/N) I'm . I've gathered that you would like to know what happened. Well from what I've heard you were in a lot of pain, and so you became unconscious, we did a few tests and you're fine. We also think the twins are fine but we can't tell until they are born. Do you have any questions?" He spoke coldly, like he's done this hundreds of times before. His words hit you like a ton of bricks **THEY MIGHT NOT BE OKAY! OH FUCK NO**.

"Um do you know when I'm going to have them?" You ask timidly

"I suspect within the next couple of day's. we want to keep you here until then you monitor your and the twins health"

All you do is nod. And with that he left the room. You burst into tear and dans already by your side holding your hand.

"They have to be okay! I can't lose them!" You cry out

"I know, don't worry everything will be okay". he's trying his best and that's all you could ask for.

You move over and motion for him to sit with you, which he does. He puts his arm on around your shoulder and you head is resting on his. Still crying you manage to smile

"at least we have right now" you spoke softly

"No" Dan says strongly "we will have forever, I promise everything will be okay"

"I hope so" you yawn **gosh I'm tired**. You fall asleep on dans shoulder

^^ you're suddenly inside your flat. **What am i doing here?** then out of no where the sound of humming fills the air. You walk down the hallway to the twins room ,where the sound it coming from, and slowly open the door. There's… you?… sitting in the rocking chair holding to small bundles rocking back and forth humming. The only weird part is they don't have faces but you know it's them. You walk up to the chair "what are you doing?". The faceless person looks up at you ,only a mouth it there.

"You don't deserve them (Y/N). You never will" they say smiling.

"What are you talking about?!" You say. But no answer

You say again louder "What are you talking about?!". Still not answer just a big smile

Finally you scream it. They don't answer instead they stand up bundles in hand. The faceless person throws the two small bundles onto the floor. They burst like water balloons, but instead there's blood, so much blood.

So much blood

So much blood^^

You jump awake and turn to dan, he's still asleep. You look down towards your stomach and there's blood.

"dan… Dan… DAN… I'm bleeding" you yell shaking his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay guys I don't think I'm going to continue this story... Maybe if it gets some good reviews I might

Thought=***

"DAN HELP" you yell. There was so much pain in your lower abdomen it was almost unbearable.

His eyes are wide and fear is written all over his face; he jumps from the bed and runs to get the doctor

*** this is all my fault. I could have done something to prevent this***

There was really no time to think because a team of doctors comes rushing into the room, they were speaking very fast and you couldn't even understand them. even though it didn't matter what they were saying. They just needed to help they twins. The doctor whom you've seen before pulled the blanket away and told you to lay back and pull your legs on this weird thing to hold them up. You didn't know what he was doing but didn't care. He also didn't tell you what was happening all you know is that got the sonogram machine out and working at a fast pace found the twins and examined the screen. Then he says something to the nurse and she comes over to you and tell you to hold on. She places you legs back from the holders and begins pulling all the wires out and pushing the bed somewhere. Probably the emergency room. There's dan talking to the doctor, ***is he crying?***.

"What's happening?!" You ask the nurse terrified.

She shoots a quick look at the doctor. He nods at her and she starts explaining.

"The babies are fine as of right now, it's you we are worried about. Something tore and  
We need to deliver the babies as soon as possible" she said as she was pushing you down the hallway. This comment alone was enough to send you into a fit of sobbing and crying.

The doctors and dan were behind you running and talking but you could hear them. Everything was happening so fast there was no possible way to wrap your brain around it.

The nurses in front push open a door and you're in the emergency room. After you Dan runs in and sits by your side.

"It's okay, everything's going to be okay" you choke out. Even though he should be the one telling you that not the other way around.

He nods and leans over the bed to kiss you. He stands up and you grab his hand preparing for the worst. The doctors are all prepping up and one of the nurses fixes your legs on the thing that holds them up. *** what's it called?***.

The doctor speaks, breaking your train of thought. "Okay (Y/N), you're going to have to push even thought you might not feel the need to yet."  
The nurse said running to you

"But... But... What if... What?!" There was no way to explain how you were feeling. So many emotions were running through you head you couldn't concentrate. How can there be so much pain from two very little people? **this isn't happening!** **i wish my mom was here. i wish they accepted us**. you look at Dan he's pale and looks terrified (who could blame him)

{1 hour later}

"Come on don't give up… please" dan says as fading out

You look down ***wow that's alot of blood** you laugh *** is this how it's going to end? Me never seeing my babies***. The doctor walks over to Dan and say something to him, it must have bin good news because he managed a small smile. ***good for him at least he'll get have them***

"(Y/N) the babies are going to be fine, they are going to fix you up now okay?" He chokes on his words, he's crying...

"Dan it's bin a good run but I think I have to leave now" you say also beginning too cry

"Don't talk like that, you going to be fine okay!" He's yelling now , ***is he that upset?***

You laugh, they start to roll you over to a table and then they put a mask over your face.

*** bye Delilah, bye Griffin, bye Dan, I love you guys. Don't forget about me***


	12. Chapter 12

Okay this one is different it's mostly first person. It also switches from dan to (Y/N)

(Y/F/N)= you full name

Dans POV

Setting= maternity ward

There they are, they are so beautiful; even behind the glass. They are bundled up in blankets, sleeping. But they may just be a painful reminder of their mother.

I stare at their faces, so innocent, not knowing what has happened. **Will she make it?** For the first time I feel completely helpless, like a child who has bin lost in a store desperately searching for his mother. I'm not looking for my mother, I'm looking for the love of my life. And as if the world was on my shoulders I dropped to my knees my head slips into my hands and i could help but cry. There was no stopping the tears now.

So many things were running trough my mind. I couldn't do this with her not there. I wouldn't be able to live with out her, let alone raise our children. She is the love of my life; my everything. I would be nothing without her, just a hollow shell of who I once was.

I can't take it anymore I need to know what's happening. I walk down to the emergency room and ask the woman behind the desk

"Um do you know where (Y/F/N) is?" I asked

The lady look up at me, not amused that I'm speak to her then starts typing in her computer. It felt like an entirety before she told me anything

"Ah yes she's in the ICU here's her room number" she says writing down the number on a post-it.

I take the paper and start to walk to the ICU. After a few minutes of being lost I find my way to the ICU. There's another lady sitting at a desk. I was not in the mood to be pleasant.

" hello, I'm here to see my fiancé (Y/F/N)"

She types on her computer for a few moments.

"Sit and wait there" she points to some chairs

"I'm going to call her doctor and you'll have to wait for him"

**this is bull shit** I sit I'm the chairs for what seems like forever. With the time i have, i call Phil.

"Hey dan"

"Hey Phil, umm (Y/N) had the

twins. But something went wrong and I'm waiting in the icu to see her. But the babies are fine"

"OH GOD Dan I'm coming right now don't move. Are you okay?"

"I'm really scared Phil"

In fact I wasn't just scared I was completely terrified

then doctor I saw before comes into view

"I got to go Phil the doctors here" I hang up the phone

"Hello , lets talk." He motions to the door on the icu. I stand up and start to walk with him.

"We are sure shes going to be okay. But we want to keep her here for awhile, I've already called maternity ward and she can be moved there tomorrow" he said blankly

All I could do was nod. Then we come to her door and I see her, even now she's so beautiful. She's hooked up to a blood transfusion and wires and machines.

"(Y/N) wake up there's someone here to see you" the doctor says softly

She opens her eye and looks confused for a second but then snaps back into reality

"DAN!" She reaches up almost knocking out her wires. I hug her tightly. And before we know it we are both crying

"I was so scared" I sniff

"Me too, now where are my babies…" she laughs thought her happy tears

"They are being brought here now" the doctor laughs looking at his phone

(Y/N)'s POV

I can't believe I'm alive! This is amazing! Dans here too and Griffin and Delilah will be here soon. This couldn't get any better! But what went wrong in the first place?

"Um can I know what happened now?" You asked

The doctor looked up from his clipboard "well, when you were asleep you had a contraction and something burst, but you'll be fine"

DANS POV

***something burst?***

I grabbed her hand ask she talked to the doctor, I started to make small circles on the back of her hand. When I look into her eyes all I see is the twins and when I look at them all I see is her. She looked so tired, but happy, she had just bin through a lot. She almost left us, I can only imagine how much she wants to see the twins. Just then a women walked into the room with a large cart with to small clear boxes, it was the twins.

"(Y/N)? Here are the babies" the women said

"YES come here give me my babies!" She sounded so excited.

The women handed her Delilah and gave me Griffin. It was a beautiful sight to see. (Y/N) looking down at Delilah and Delilah looking up at her. These are the types of moments when I wish I had a camera. Then my phone vibrated **that must be Phil**. I check me phone and it was a text

"I'm here ill be there soon"

"Phil's here" I said

She looked up at me and smiled then nodded and her attention went right back to our daughter.

A couple of minutes later Phil runs into the room out of breath

"I'm here!" He gasps

He walks over to me and looks at all of us

"Sit" I said, which he did I placed Griffin into his arms, he squirmed a little bit but settle quickly.

"He's so cute!" Phil whispered.

"Hi little buddy I'm your uncle Phil"

"PHIL switch with me" (Y/N) said

He stands up and walks over to her and while I hold Griffin he picks up Delilah, then I give her Griffin. She looks so happy. I'm so glad that we did this, that we didn't just shy away from it. I know that we will be happy, no matter what happens I will always love my new family

THAT'S IT GUYS it's over :) I need some ideas for my next story and that one is going to be with a name not with a (Y/N) please give me ideas ask


End file.
